When blood Meets Blood
by WolvenNightmare
Summary: Okay the story is about a gal named raven. She is moved from Ontario to Japan were she meets up with Kagome and what is this is Inuyasha falling forsome else?
1. Chapter 1 The Move

**A/N:** this has been up here for a while, since my writing style has gotten better ive decided to re-write this story.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I dont own inuyasha or any of the songs in this fic but i do own Shilo and Kinjya

* * *

**When Two Blood's Meet**

**Chapter one: The Move**

"Hey Shilo over here!"

I sighed and shook my head, looking over at who had called me. _'Why must she bug me this early in the morning? Jeeze it's only like what 6:30?'_ I thought silently to myself. My Name is Shilo Torlanta, I'm 19 years old and I'm a bit freak. When I was born there was something wrong with my genetics, instead of being a normal healthy looking kid, I was for lack of a better word; evil. I have jet black hair and golden red eyes, plus I have claws and fangs. Your probably thinking I'm a vampire right? Nope, I dont need to drink blood plus i can go out in daylight. I'm pretty much a normal teenager in any other aspect.

I dropped my coffin backpack onto the ground, as I waited for my friend Kinjya to catch up. Kinjya was well for lack of a better word different like i was. Her style was constantly changing, one day she would wear semi normal pink and jeans and then another day she would be wearing a punk get up.

Kinjya smiled as she got closer to where i was standing and took in my outfit. Today I was wearing a plain black t-shirt, a pair of really baggy black jeans and lets not forget my spiked dog collar, chains, studded belt, combat boots, and black eyeliner that made my eyes stand out big time. She smirked and slapped me on the shoulder

"So what's on the menu for today?" she asked happily.

I sighed brushing my hair out of my eyes looking over at her not really amused.

"Don't know and i don't care. I'm aloud to skip the entire day if I want since I'm moving"

Kinya's jaw dropped open her green eyes getting all depressed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What do you mean your moving! You cant leave me here in this dump!" she argued.

I sighed again looking at her, she didn't know i was moving as i didn't know either till last night.

"My mom is moving me to Japan. She wants to start clean; My brother is going to live with my dad. I don't really got a choice...well I do, but I can't live with him remember what happened last time?" i snarled out in anger.

Kinjya looked down at her hands not answering me. It was about a year ago now but my father decided it would be fun to throw me out of a 3rd story window. I broke my arm and had a lot of cuts and bruises but I lived. My dad got thrown in jail for 5 months, not long enough if you asked me but then they released him and now he kind of wants to kill me, so my mom decided to pack us up. He can have my perfect little brother for all I care.

Kinjya looked depressed, her head ducked down silently before her eyes seemed to flash, She looked up at me with a big smile spread across her face.

"You know how you always wanted to pull off the biggest food fight in this school's history?" she asked.

I looked over giving her a confused look for a moment before i slowly nodded my head. Just where was she going with this?

"Well let's do it. Skip till lunch then meet me in the cafe. We will pull it off today instead of waiting till the end of the year." she suggested, her eyes glinting with amusement. I smiled and nodded my head, my lack hair falling into my face as i bent over grabbing my backpack from the ground.

"Okay then you got my interest, but you better not bail on me again if the cops show up!" I snarled angrily watching her. Kinjya blushed lightly but nodded her head just as the bell went off. We split as she head upstairs for her first class as i slowly made my way to the cafeteria.

I yawned loudly as i laid my head down on the table. I had been sitting in the cafe for about 2 hours now and it was safe to say that i was bored. I frowned as i looked around the cafe. It seemed like all the normies as we called them were skipping today, I was the only outsider. I yawned again and turned to my little portable radio beside me as Surfacing by Slipknot came on, i turned up the volume slightly before leaning back in my chair. I sighed and closed my eyes letting the lyrics fill my head.

_**Running out of ways to run.**_

_**I cant see, I cant be. **_

_**Over and Over and under my skin**_

_**All of this attention is doing me in.**_

"Hey freak! Turn this fucking crap off now!" A sharp shrill voice appeared beside me.

I yawned opening my eyes to see one of the "Normies" standing in front of me. Her hands were placed on her hips and she had that look in her eyes saying: if I don't get what i want you'll be sorry. I smirked leaning forward on the table making sure i made eye contact with her. I learned back in public school that people seemed to get intimidated by my eyes or that's how i perceived there behavior.

"Why don't you make me?" i replied calmly.

_**FUCK IT ALL FUCK THIS WORLD.**_

_**FUCK EVERYTHING THAT YOU STAND FOR.**_

_**DONT BELONG. DONT EXIST.**_

_**DONT GIVE ME A SHIT.**_

_**DONT EVER JUDGE ME!**_

The girl in front of me gave me a dirty look then took a step forward obviously trying to intimidate me, i couldn't help but smile this girl had to be what 5 foot maybe a little smaller? Where as i was around 5'7, she was tiny compared to me. She smiled looking behind her at some guy who was watching her from the table she came from before she turned back to me.

"I told you turn this shit off. Do it, Or else I'll beat the shit out of you." She ordered, her nose stuck up in the air.

I smirked and stood up, brushing my hair out of my face. The chains on my pants chimed slightly with my movements as I leaned down a little bit so i was her level.

"Make me short shit" I teased, Daring her to do something.

_**Picking through the parts exposed.**_

_**Taking shape. **_

_**Taking shag.**_

_**Over and over and under my skin.**_

_**All of this momentum is doing me in.**_

The girl stuttered for a minute, shocked before looking back behind her. Her friends were laughing at her and pointing making her blush angrily. So she thinks she's tough shit does she? maybe this girl will give me a challenge, I smiled holding my arms out wide.

"Go ahead" I dared.

She looked at me like was crazy before shaking her head and walking away. I knew it. No one in this school would fight me, Everybody knew of my reputation and knew that I wwould snap and send them to the hospital. Just like Ashley from last year. She thought it would be fun to jump me while I was going to class, well she went to the hospital with a broken nose, black eye, busted arm and a busted knee cap, but that's another story.

_**FUCK IT ALL**_

_**FUCK THIS WORLD.**_

_**FUCK EVERYTHING THAT YOU STAND FOR. **_

_**DONT BELONG**_

_**DONT EXSIST**_

_**DONT GIVE ME A SHIT**_

_**DONT EVER JUDGE ME.**_

Just as the song ended, Kinjya entered the cafeteria. Okay first we had to wait for the cafe to fill up which normally took about 5 minutes and now the hard part was getting it started. Okay number one rule for a food fight always go for the trouble makers because they will do anything if something is thrown at them and well that's what they did. Kinjya tossed a full bowl of mashed potato's into one kids face. Everyone started laughing but then he threw something at his friends and so on and so forth. Well to make a long story short in no time everyone was throwing shit. Even one of the teachers! Although i did have to say i wasn't all to surprised.

I lunged under a table, almost getting hit with a flying doughnut. That was were I found Kinjya. She was covered in shit, like me. We laughed grabbing some pudding and stuff that was dumped on the floor and chucked it as hard as we could, it sailed through the air but when it hit its target everyone went dead silent.

Mr. Carven. Our principle just walked in the cafe, and now he had pudding all over his face. I gently tugged on Kinjya's sleeve she looked confused for a moment as I nodded towards the open door behind us. She smiled broadly and nodded her head as we grabbed our stuff and slowly we started to crawl backwards towards the door, that's when Mr. Carven started screaming.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO IN GODS NAME STARTED THIS!"

Kids looked around and shrugged there shoulders, no one really knew who had started it no one saw us through the first bowl so there was no evidence, but knowing our luck this guy would know it was us right away and would be looking for us later on. Kinjya and I bolted into the bathroom beside the cafe; we had to get cleaned up or else Mr. Carvin would kill us. I sighed angrily as i turned to kinjya.

"There's no use. This stuff won't come out and I don't have a change of clothing." i replied frustrated. We tried everything we could do in that bathroom. She looked up at me and frowned.

"Me either. What about your mom." she asked.

I looked down, Now I was starting to feel a little bad about moving. I've known Kinjya for about two years and we told each other everything but now with my moving i felt as if i was losing something a lot greater.

"This morning she told me if I called. We would be leaving for the airport right away." I muttered slightly.

Kinjya looked down; I could see the tears in her eyes. But we have no choice.

"We gotta call" she muttered lightly.

I nodded my head and pulled out my cell.

I shivered as I pulled my trench coat closer to my body and inched a little closer towards Kinjya. My mom had said what I thought she would. That she would come and take Kinjya home but then we would be leaving to the airport. Towards our new lives, When my mom pulled up we both got into the car. No one said a word on the drive towards Kinjya's house I got out when we got there. Kinjya smiled at me sadly, there were tears running down her face. I blinked a few times trying to clear the tears from my own eyes, i never cried. I sniffed and looked at her.

"You can always come and visit. I'll pay for the plane ticket and you can stay how ever long you want. You can call me as well I don't care how much it cost." I said trying to replace the silence with something.

Kinjya nodded and I gave her a hug she started crying openly, telling me to always write. I rubbed her back and stared up into the blue sky, tears running down my face. I looked down at her, putting my forehead against her's.

"This is not goodbye, I don't want to hear you say goodbye" I muttered, i never liked goodbyes it didn't seem right to me.

Kinjya smiled through her tears, Nodding her head, "I'll see you later."

With hat she left and started to walk up her driveway. I stood there watching her. My best pal walking away from me. Half of me wanted to run with her but half of me wanted to go. Ignoring the tear running down my face and ignoring the fact that my mom would see me crying. I silently got into the car and said

"Let's go"

The drive was silent. My mom and I didn't say a word and in the airport we had a fight. She kept telling me that it was not worth crying over. That leaving someone behind is nothing. What did she know? She had no clue how I felt right now. I was so confused and lonely to be honest. I didn't know how else to explain it but now we were sitting on the plane on the way to Japan. I had my head phone on, listening to missing by Evanescence.

It had to have been around midnight when i was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

"Kagome you can't just leave!" Inuyasha growled at the miko in front of him. Why did she have to leave all the time? What was so much better in her time? Here he could protect her and watch over not that he would ever tell her that.

Kagome sighed and looked back at Inuyasha slightly annouyed as she placing her hands on her hips

"I have to go Inuyasha. You can come and visit me okay?"

Inuyasha went silent for a minute then finally nodded his head. Kagome silently thanked the lords, She had to go back tomorrow she was supposed to tour a new girl around the school. Some girl named Shilo Torlanta.

* * *

**A/N:** okay that's all I can write for know people I gotta log off the comp its midnight already and my mom is screaming at me to get off the comp I wish I could stay and write more but I fear I must go well goodbye all


	2. Chapter 2 the meeting

**A/N:** hey there everyone, This chapter is pretty long so beware lol. Um well thanks to all that reviewed. I really appreciate it...no really I do! Um well just to make some things clear this story is not an inu/Kag. I'm sorry but that's how it is um well on with the story i hope that u enjoy it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** okay I do not own Inuyasha or any songs or poems in this story, but I own... well I don't own but I made up Shilo and Kinjya..I wish that I owned Inuyasha that would be amazing I would be filthy rich MMHHHUUUHAHAHAHhahahahahaha

* * *

**When Blood Meets Blood**

**Chapter 2 - But I'm not a half demon?**

I yawned loudly rubbing my eyes trying to slowly wake up. The softness of the bed below me was slowly making me drift off into sleep again. Wait...bed? i was on an airplane last. Where in the hell am I!

I quickly bolted forward out of bed and looked around the room. _'Guess this is the new house'_ I yawned again and rubbed my eyes trying to get the spots out of my vision. Boxes were piled in one corner with my stereo and dresser beside them. I shook my head when I looked at the walls _'great just great, white walls AGAIN. mom knows i hate white oh well good thing i brought some purple paint, considering mom didnt accidently lose them.'_ I thought angrily to myself.

I stretched my arms high above my head, it took me a bit to find the purple paint i had packed away but once i found the two cans I carefully covered up everything with an old used blanket. Quickly I set up my stereo and set to work.

The painting wasn't two hard, it was kind of easy. Mom flipped when she came in but she did that at the old house too. Well in the end i had all four walls painting a nice purple. It didn't look to bad. After changing into a black sweater and a pair of baggy black jeans with chains attached to them. I headed down stairs for some breakfast.

Mom was sitting in the kitchen when I came in, she gave me a look then patted the seat beside her. I sighed sitting down on the seat grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl that was set out in the middle of the table.

"You have to go to school today Shilo. I know that you don't want to, but you got to go okay? Here is a map to the school it's only around the corner. The office is waiting for you." She said pointing down at the map on the table.

I looked at her you got to be kidding me? i just woke up hadn't even been in Japan more than 24 hours and she wanted me to go back to school already? I growled lightly but didn't say anything to argue as i grabbed the map and just turned walking back upstairs. I grabbed my coffin backpack put on my spiked dog collar and left the house.

Okay I know that I looked weird with my eyes and everything but why in the hell is everyone looking at me! You would think these people had never seen a young Canadian girl before. I sighed and shook my head, Some people are just too weird. I looked up at the school in front of me and to my horror I saw people in uniforms. I wanted to cry.

I hated uniforms there is no way in hell i would be caught wearing something like that. Slowly I made my way up to the school. Kids stopped and watched me as i made my way into the office some whispered in Japanese, i was starting to get worried i know mom had told me yesterday she got me into an english speaking school but i was beginning to doubt her. Yawning loudly I looked at the secretary's in the office. A old lady stood up smiley brightly, She walked over and bowed low. I was shocked '_did she just bow to me! What in hells name is going on here! I wanna go home!' _ I cleared my throat still not perfect on my Japanese but I was good.

"Um Hi I'm Shilo Torlanto. I am the new student from Ontario." i said trying to speak clearly.

The lady smiled brightly, "Yes I know hold on a minute Hun and I'll go and get your uniform we can't have you wearing that dreadful stuff in school." she replied.

I looked down at my clothing shocked; DREADFUL! how dare she? look at what she is wearing a mini skirt with a fucking belly top. She has the nerve to call me dreadful i couldn't stop the growl that was building in my chest as she returned. She handed me my uniform and my schedule. Without another word I bolted out of there.

I sighed looking down at the uniform in my hands. I nearly gagged. It was a mini, and I mean mini; Green skirt and a WHITE shirt with green in it and a red bandana. No way I am wearing this crap. I stuffed it into my backpack, if someone had the guts to say something i would deal with it then. I looked down at the map and turned heading towards my first class.

"Mr. Kashami. Math. Room 345" I mumbled slightly to myself.

_'Great just great I hate math' _knocking on the door i waited for the teacher to come.

* * *

_'I wonder how Inuyasha is? I just hope grandpa wont try to kill him again' _I was knocked out my thoughts when someone knocked on the door. Mr. Kashami Glared at it first then went out into the hallway. I could hear him talking with what sounded like a female's voice, but i couldn't be sure. He came back in a second later and stood in front of the class.

"Class we got a new student today, she just came in From Ontario. So I would like you all to treat her kindly. Shilo please come here" he called out loudly. Everyone went silent watching as the door opened.

When the girl walked in, everyone gasped in shock. She was about 5'6 maybe a little taller. With midnight black hair and golden red eyes. But if that didn't give you the creeps at first her outfit did. She had on a black sweater and a pair of black jeans loaded with thick heavy chains on them and she had a dog collar around her throat. _'Is she a demon?'.  
_

Mr. Kashami looked at the class, then looked down at the girl

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked her kindly.

The girl shrugged her shoulders, her backpack bouncing slightly before she looked at the class.

"Hey; my name is Shilo Torlanto, I'm 19 and I came from a small town in Ontario. please do not as me about my eyes, claws and or fangs. I had a mutation in my genes from one of my parents and yes they are natural."

Mr. Kashami nodded his head then looked up at the class. It was clear that he didn't like her but when he spoke i knew what he was going to say.

"Would anyone like to show Shilo around the school?" he asked.

When no one Put there hand up i did, i had some questions for her.

* * *

I looked at the girl who rose her hand. She seemed different from everyone else. I don't know how to explain it but she was just different. The teacher smiled as he spoke

"Aw Miss Higurashi. Please give her a tour of the school grounds and then you two can take the day off"

I looked at this teacher in shock. The day off! Holy shit teachers back in Ontario never let us do that. The girl nodded her head and gathered up her books as I walked into the hallway she soon followed behind me sliding the door shut behind her. When I held out my hand she gave me a weird look at first but then shook it, her hand was strong.

"My name is Shilo" i said trying to be nice.

"Mine's Kagome."

I nodded my head then looked up and down the hallway, seemed everyone was in class. Leaving the hallways deserted. I looked back at the girl….. Kagome. She was putting her books into her bag but that was when I noticed a small bottle around her neck filled with...shards? What the hell is she doing with those? If the chain hadn't shone in the light i probably wouldn't have noticed, but now that i did i just couldn't look away.

I cleared my throat tearing my eyes away from her necklace, i didn't want her to think i was some creeper, "So where too?" i asked.

Kagome smirked giving me a slight smile, "Well by your looks I don't think you really want to go for a tour do you?"

I chuckled but nodded my head I would rather not even be here to start with. Kagome brushed her black hair out of her eyes before turning to me,"You wanna come by my house? i can show you around town if Ya like?"

I smiled and nodded my head, "Sure thing." Maybe i could get along with this girl.

Kagome nodded her head then headed towards the doors in front of her and I followed.

It took us about a half of an hour to get to Kagome's house. She showed me all of the 'hot spots' for kids to hang out. I was glad about they had some gothic shops and the skate parks and the bars. Seemed i would be having a lot of fun here. When we got to her house, my jaw dropped. All of those stairs! We had to walk up! Holy shit.

leading up a hill to her house was a huge staircase which had to have over 100 stairs.

Well the stairs were not that bad, but it was a major work out. I mean like I'm a lazy ass...well unless I'm fighting. We were just getting near Kagome's house when a blur of red lunged out of the tree. I was thrown to the ground whacking my head off the cement, everything went black for a second before my vision clear. when I looked up I saw a boy about my age standing over me pinning me to the ground. He had white hair and golden amber eyes and...two dog ears on his head?

I blinked a few times confused before i snarled kicking him in the stomach with my combats. He flew off me to the side as I flipped up onto my feet turning with a growl. What the fuck was this guys problem. I could smell blood and feel a hot wet patch on the back of my head. Thats when i noticed Kagome, she was standing to the side, shaking her head in what seemed disappointment.

"Inuyasha stop" she growled.

The boy or Inuyasha as Kagome just called him was growling at me snarling like a dog would.

"Kagome what in the hell do you think your doing? Walking around with this half demon" he snarled turning his attention on Kagome. I blinked watching him. Half demon? What does he mean half demon? I looked over at Kagome and she was watching me.

"But...I'm not a half demon" i mumbled, confused. what was going on?

Inuyasha snorted in disbelief but Kagome had a thoughtful look on her face. I looked between the two, Okay now I was confused. if I was "half demon" my parents would have at lest told me that. Right? Inuyasha watched me for a minute his entire demeanor changing.

"You didn't know that you were half demon did you?" kagome asked.

I looked away a little embarrassed, how could my parents have lied to me...It would explain a lot about my appearance. The differences between my parents and I. Like neither of them had black hair they were blond. Did this mean i was adopted? Kagome was watching me the entire time, she had a look in her eyes that I couldn't place, she then said

"Come on lets go inside and talk." she offered kindly. I nodded my head my mind still reeling.

Kagome's house was really big, or well compared to my house it was. I liked her cat what was its name? boyo? boyou? I don't know something with a B but o well. We were now in Kagome's pink room; Inuyasha sitting on the window landing and kagome was on the bed. They were talking between themselves I had one headphone in listening to some slipknot.

_**Giving into what has got me feeling**_

_**claustrophobic, scarred**_

_**Severed me from all emotion.**_

_**Life is just to fucking hard.**_

Kagome glanced over at me, I could feel her eyes on me before she asked,"Did you know that you had demon blood in you? Or what type you are at lest?"

Before I could even think of an answer Inuyasha butted in,"She's a rare type of wolf demon. I can tell by her scent she has the scent of a wolf but it's mixed with something else"

I turned giving him a glare, before looking over at Kagome to answer her question, "I didn't know my parents just told me that I was a mutation and that's it. I never pressed the matter but I do know this. Every time a full moon came around they stayed away from me" I sighed looking down at my hands.

_**SNAP! your face was all it took**_

_**Cuz this need ain't doing me no good**_

_**fall on my face, but you can't see.**_

_**This fucking life is killing me.**_

Kagome went silent deep in thought then turned to Inuyasha, "Have you heard anything about any demons like that from your time? The only thing I could think about is a werewolf" she asked.

Inuyasha moved from his seat sitting down in front of the window on the carpet he before he answered, "In my time there was once a race of demons. I can't remember what they were called But they lived in the western lands. They were a peaceful tribe or pack but they were whipped out years ago they were called the moon race."

Kagome nodded her head then looked back to me, "well they can't have all been destroyed I mean. If she is a demon from the moon race she must be the last one then right?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, looking over at me.

_**Tearing me inside**_

**_Leaving you to criticize_**

_**empty shell and running naked**_

_**All alone...Lobotomized**_

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave. I stood up brushing off my hands turning my attention to Kagome, "I'm sorry but I have to go" I turned leaving her place.

* * *

Kagome sighed shaking her head slightly before turning to Inuyasha,"I'm worried about her"

Inuyasha nodded his head before standing up and turning towards the window,"I'll keep an eye on her" He muttered before leaping from the window. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha sure was getting kind and soft hearted. Or perhaps it was because he knew what this new girl was feeling.

* * *

**_back and forth between my hang-ups._**

_**It isn't easy to be hated.**_

**_Where do ya go? What do ya do?_**

**_simpleton, impromptu, crazy eight_**

I sighed as i pulled my trench coat closer around me, my back pack hung off of one shoulder. _'can't believe it. I am some demon? Am I a monster then?'_ I shook my head trying to clear my mind. I looked up at the quarter moon hanging in the sky, It was so different here than back home. A tear slid down my cheek as a thought of Kinjya. i couldn't help but wonder if she missed me or how she was doing it had only been a day since i left but it seemed like ages ago. I sighed, that was when I noticed him. Some guy in a trench coat was following me from behind. I walked a little faster putting my ipod into my pocket pulling out a small pocket knife I carried everywhere with me. If this guy wanted to fight then he was going to get one. I leaned down pretending to tie my shoe lace that was when he hit me.

Grabbing me from behind, the guy tried dragging me into the had me in a perfect sleeper hold, I couldn't move But i snarled kicking out and screamed, "Let me go you basterd!"

The guy laughed in my ear and i could smell the alcohol on his breath. He spun me around leaning in and licked my ear lobe that was when I kicked him in the balls. I shoved back flipping away from Him, I landed holding out my small knife. The guy laughed and brushed a small trail of blood away from his lip.

"Wow your feisty"

I growled as he took a step closer. I held the knife out in front of me, he ran right into it. I fell backwards into the ground. The guy pinning my down by my shoulder his hips grinding against mine. My knife was stick into his stomach i could feel the hot blood dripping down my wrist. I kicked and bucked, i wasn't going to be raped by some asshole.

"Let me go" I snarled as I managed to get my hand free, that was when it all happened. I lunged my hand out slashing his throat open with my claws. Blood spurted everywhere. The guy got up Gasping in pain before He then ran off into the brush.

I laid there for a few minutes, shocked my mind reeling in what just happened as i pushed myself up. I had to get home, i just wanted to go home. It took me about 10 minutes running to get home. No one was home when i got there, thank god. I quickly had a shower as i stepped out I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked some what normal. Maybe not like Kinjya or Kagome but I did look normalish beside my eyes and teeth. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. Walking straight into a wall of muscle.

"So why do you smell like blood?" a male voice asked.

I looked up confused for a moment only to find Inuyasha standing there. i growled looking up and down the hallway for my mom before i shoved him into my room slamming the door shut behind me, "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?" i snarled spinning.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders,"I followed you; I then came in through your window, Nice room by the way" he muttered glancing around.

I blushed, glancing around my room. Everything was set up now and unpacked all my normal posters were tacked up. Mom must have done it. I flopped down into my bed as Inuyasha walked up leaning against the wall.

"You okay?" he asked.

I shook my head no, how the hell could i be okay after everything that happened. He heard him sigh as he sat down on the window ledge, "If it makes you feel any better. I killed the guy" he said way to calmly for it to be normal.

I looked at him like he was crazy. He killed the guy! I would have done the same but... I looked at him then said, "You killed him?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Ya he was pretty much dead from blood lose anyways. We could use you back in my time" he replied casually.

I looked at him. His time? What the hell. okay today was just to fucked up for my mind to comprehend everything that was happening. Inuyasha stood up and turned to the window he glanced back at me and smiled "I got to go, don't miss me to bad" he teased before hopping out of the window.

I sat there for a few minutes. Thoughts running through my head. I then looked over at my laptop and flicked it on. Once it booted up i logged into msn. A screen instantly popped up.

**Kinjya345: Shilo? OMG I MISS YOU SO MUCH!**

I smiled good old Kinjya I knew she would be on

**lostsoul666: I miss u 2 kinny. I have so much to tell u but how r things down there?**

**Kinjya345: Boring i wish u would come back everyone misses u!**

**lostsoul666: really?**

**Kinjya345:Ya but u go ahead tell me wats new**

**lostsoul666: well the plan and move was ok 1st day bak was hell I gotta wear a uniform! I'm not going 2 tho. But I also found out the i am half demon.**

**Kinjya345: wow uniforms suck shit I feel for u I really do. the whole half demon thing it would explain a lot like your eyes and claws, but I g2g 4 dinner I'll be only later okay will you be on?**

**Lostsoul666: no I gotta go to bed it 1am here**

**Kinjya345: Wow it's only like 5:30pm here well I gotta go bye**

**Lostsoul666: bye**

I flipped off my laptop and crawled into bed. I was out in no time.

* * *

**A/N:** well thats all for today ppl i gotta go well so long and i hope that u guys enjoy this chapter


End file.
